Reasons for love
by BabyTears
Summary: For this year's birthday present, Fuji decided that he wanted Tezuka's reasons for loving him. [TezuFuji] Fuji's birthday fic, one shot. Sequal to Kiss no Daiichi.


Author's Note: Happy birthday Fuji Syusuke! This time round it's really a long piece of work for this fic. The original title was "29 Reasons for love" since Fuji's birthday falls on the twenty nine. But then if I were to really do so, I probably would not have the time to complete this. So I decided not to dig my own grave and change it to reasons instead. In fact this took me one whole day to finish it. A little bit out of the character but anyway...

This is also a sequel to last year's Fuji's birthday fic "Kiss no Daiichi" and "Reasons for love" was set ten years after that... So what mischief is our tensai up to this time? Saa...

So... let's begin shall we? I hope you guys like this

Reasons for Love

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared at the piece of pinkish paper. His usually quiet bedroom was filled with sounds of a series of soft tapping as the tennis club captain hits his mechanical pencil against the wooden desk.

Really, since when had he been that mushy? He wasn't that much of a Romanist, neither was he a poet. But from what he had written on the piece of paper that was given to him by his boyfriend, Fuji Syusuke, this was really... unpredictable. Tezuka was beginning to wonder if he had a hidden talent for literature. He decided that it's either Venus, the goddess of love pitied on him or it would be Casanova's spirit possessing him as he wrote those words.

Tezuka took a quick glance at the clock and turned to look at the sleeping form on the bed. In an hour's time, it would be Fuji's birthday. This would be the tenth year of celebrating the prodigy's birthday with him as his boyfriend. Looking back at the previous birthdays of Fuji, every year was rather, thankfully, normal. Tezuka's favorite would be the first birthday because that was when they finally kissed each other after dating each other for six months.

This year however, when Tezuka asked Fuji what he wanted for his birthday, the prodigy decided to reveal his sadistic side that had been sleeping for too long.

"Well Tezuka..." the prodigy began with a smirk.

"We have been together for ten years haven't we? And we are even living together now right? So, I want you to give the reasons as to why you love me. I'm sure you won't disappoint me. And since pink represents passion, I want you to write on this pink paper so that as you think of the reasons, you would do it with passion."

That was a week ago and Tezuka swore that he would never ask Fuji what he wants for birthday ever again. Tezuka sighed as he folds the piece of paper neatly and slot them into a pinkish envelope. Knowing that Fuji would definitely wakes up earlier than him to prepare breakfast, the captain walked towards the dining room and placed the envelope on the prodigy's favorite plate. Sighing, Tezuka headed back to the bedroom, fully aware that tomorrow would be definitely be a long day.

(The next day morning)

Fuji Syusuke opened his eyes to find a sleeping Tezuka whose hands was around his waist. Smiling as he gently free himself from his boyfriend, Fuji planted a gentle kiss and softly walks towards the bathroom by the kitchen to wash up so as not to wake Tezuka up from his slumber. It wouldn't be till two hours later that he would need to get up for work. It has become a habit for the brunette to wake up earlier than Tezuka ever since they had started to live together. He would always be making breakfast for the both of them before they leave the house together for work in Tezuka's car.

As Fuji put on his apron to get ready his morning routine, he noticed the pink envelope that was lying on his favorite beige color plate that has little patterns of cactuses all over it. A cheeky grin spread across his face as Fuji picked up the envelope. Leaning against the kitchen counter, Fuji anxiously opens the letter to read its content.

"Dear Fuji,

Have you ever heard of this phrase "love has no reasons"? So when you asked me to write out the reasons as to why I love you... it's kind of like mission impossible. But I knew I couldn't escape this... so here goes nothing. By the way, you do know that I am not a Romanist so don't expect too much. Well first let me tell you a story.

Once upon a time, I fell in love with a angel. There was something about those eyes of his that captivates me. They were the reason why I fall in love with him in the first place. Those skies like pool of blues were like a pair of precious gems... usually hidden and hard to find. Yet when they are found and revealed, they are hard to get. I felt honored that he chose me, and only me, to be the one to guard these priceless gifts from god.

Next, it would be his smile. And I meant the genuine one. Sometimes after a tiring day from work, that smile really removes all the stress that had piled upfrom that day and makes me forget everything. Even thou I know some of his smiles are pretty deadly and addictive but I guess I am into it too deep. My angel, Please promise me that you would always smile without putting on a mask.

Speaking of mask, I'm glad that he had never put on one whenever he is near me. He would always reveal his true self to me with no hidden motives and neither would he try to act in any other way that is out of his character just to please me. I thank you, angel for this.

The understanding part of that angel is also something I am thankful of. There were times that I am really busy for work and I would have no time to accompany him. Or those times when I am really grouchy and I probably might had have hurt his feelings. He would silently bear with it without any complaints at all. I'm really glad to have him by my side.

Sometimes when I have to work till quite late in the morning, he would usually try to wait for me to come back and often fell asleep on the sofa. I enjoy looking at his sleeping face at such times while listening to the soft breathing from him that fills the quiet house. Sometimes without knowing it, I could just stare at him like that for a few hours. Now I bet that angel knows why sometimes I yawn continuously during breakfast.

Now, breakfast. I didn't expect the angel to be quite a good cook considering his tongue's preference for exotic flavor. He does have a thing for weird things... now wait, that would make me weird too then? Anyway, he would always wakes up much earlier than me just to prepare breakfast. Even if he were to sleep later than me the previous night, he would still do the same thing. Most importantly is that the angel would make sure to do everything quietly so as not to wake me up and let me catch a few more couple of winks. I remember that time when he cut his finger and he was trying so hard to look for the band aid in the room quietly. He really gave me a shock when I woke up to see his fingers covered in blood. I really don't know if I should call his cute or silly... but this thoughtfulness of his is also another reason why I love him.

Weekends are usually when I would purposely wakes up earlier than him. He normally doesn't get to see it but a smile would always blossom on my face whenever he snuggles closer to me. Everything else just doesn't seem to matter when I cuddle his petite body in my arms. One word to sum this up would be bliss. I'm just glad that he is the first thing my eyes would set upon every day. It's like god sent you to the mortal world just for me to love.

Back then in school, this angel was my best rival in tennis. Unlike the other players, he would never play tennis seriously unless it concerns Yuuta. There were even times when he would purposely let me win the game because he knows that I play to win. It wasn't until our last ranking match in middle high that he played seriously. He even cried when I won the match. I still feel pretty guilty about that...

And yes Yuuta, his love for him sometimes makes me jealous ya know. But since I am the only child in my family, I guess I can never understand. When he reveals his protective, serious and aggressive side, it reveals a rare side of him that lets me understands yet another character of the angel I love. But it's more on his spirit of perseverance that moves me. It pains me to see the upset look on his face whenever his brother pushes him away time and time again. But he never did give up and eventually made him realize how important he is to him. I wonder, can he show all these to me as well?

On second thoughts, I think I would rather let the angel to show me his caring side. The look on his face whenever I get injured or ill is rather endearing. I like making him fussing over me and getting all panicky. Such moments are when I would just like to hug him when he is off his guard and steal a kiss or two from him. Off course that would be rather out of the character of me and I'll probably be too ill to do that. But now that he is reading this, there might be chances of me doing it in the future.

There is also another side of him that is endearing. That is, the occasional childish side. He would do rather unexpected things out of the blue at times. Actually with him asking me to write these reasons he's already showing sighs of childishness. Or like the other day when he cooed over the big beige color teddy bear at the children's section in the departmental stall and insisted that I buy it for him while he gave a pleading pout. He really does know that I could never resist that. But I've got to admit that is my favorite side of him.

One part of him thou, makes me wonders if I love it or I hate it. I'm implying about his level of sadism. Like when we went over to Yuuta's birthday party a few days ago, when Mizuki scrapped his arms over the angel's harems of cactus. I can't believe he actually gave him wasabi as antiseptic. His loud wail which followed after was pretty much the joke of the day. I'm quite amused even till now. Guess I have been infected with some parts of the angel's sadism.

He taught me how to enjoy life, daily. Like whenever I get frustrated over work, he would simply switch on the radio and puts on some smoothing classical music. And during the Sakura seasons, he would always make sure that I make myself free on Sundays and drag me out for a picnic. After work, if both of us are free, he would take me to the nearest café for a good cup of coffee.

Knowing him had also made me realize that I am actually a person with emotions. I never did know that I was able to laugh, feel sad, jealous and even to love. Most importantly is that I learnt how to treasure.

Syusuke, I'm sure by now you know who the angel is. I didn't think that love would be something that could be given with a reason. Neither would I think that words could ever express. But I have to say that I'm really glad that I have met you because it really makes me a different person.

I love you.

PS: I've enclosed two air tickets to Canada and a wedding ring as this year's birthday present. I suppose you should get what I'm trying to ask right? I'm gonna lock you to me till the end of time. You know you can't run away from this.

Love,

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Baka... is this the proper way to propose..." Fuji sniffed as he wiped away the tears that had fallen uncontrollably.

"So are those reasons good enough for you?" a voice whispered as a pair of arms hugged Fuji by his waist tightly. The brunette turned around and hit Tezuka on his chest gently.

"So Fuji Syusuke... will you marry me?" Tezuka inquired in a deep husky tone as he softly wipes away the tears on the prodigy's face. Fuji nods happily as he hugs his boyfriend tightly.

"I love you Tezuka. Ne... I didn't know you were that mushy." Fuji said in midst of tears and laughter.

"Oh you didn't know? I could get mushier..." the ex captain sweep the brunette off his feet and walks towards their master bedroom.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu! Let me down! What do you think you are doing! I haven't made breakfast and... and we'll be late for work!" Fuji struggled.

"Oh don't worry about work, I've already applied a three weeks leave for the both of us. Ah times when I am glad that we are both under the same manager. And... as for what I'm doing... good question. I'm starting our honeymoon in advance!" Kissing Fuji to silence him, Tezuka closes the door behind him to have his dessert for breakfast.

-Owari 2006 Feb 28 -

For those who are wondering. Yes both Tezuka and Fuji are now professional tennis players. Let's just say that Tezuka had become immune to Fuji's craftiness... I guess by now most of the folks who have read my TezuFuji fics have by now, know my style of writing. Fluff... haha, although my first fic kinda had a little touch of angst in it. Smut... tried once and probably will not do it again sweats I'll leave rooms for my readers to imagine what happened behind that close door in this fic...

Thanks for reading and I hope you like this fic.

Love, BabyTears (babysyusuke)


End file.
